Amores platónicos
by Loart
Summary: Amores platónicos, aquellos inalcanzables, aquellos a los cuales por diversas circunstancias no podemos llegar... o al menos eso pensaba Tori.


**Amores platónicos**

"_¿Y si soy el amor platónico de mi amor platónico?"_

"¡Ya sal! ¡Sé que estás ahí Vega!".

"Demonios". Maldigo por lo bajo al oírla y siento un escalofrío subirme por la espalda.

Y se preguntarán, ¿Cómo fue que terminé en esta situación?, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, besé a Jade West, la chica mala de la escuela, aquella a quienes todos temen, estoy segura que hasta Beck, su ex novio, le tenía un poco de miedo. Así que como un acto reflejo de supervivencia lo único que atine a hacer luego de eso fue, correr por mi vida y esconderme en él baño, muy valiente de mi parte; sin embargo, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría besar a la persona que más te odia, a esa chica que se encarga de hacer tus días imposibles, aquella que sabes que te matará por haberlo hecho? Solo a mí, Victoria Vega, pero ¿Saben qué? Pensándolo bien no me arrepiento, creo que lo volvería hacer una y mil veces, como decirlo; sus labios saben a gloria, y lo digo en serio, no es que lo diga solo porque llevo echando babas por ella desde la primera vez que la vi, para nada, creo que cualquiera que los haya probado me daría la razón, no me importaría morir luego de haberlos sentido.

Así es, muy pero muy segura estoy de que moriré luego de esto, en realidad creo que inconscientemente, si decidí salir huyendo luego de hacer aquello que hice no fue por supervivencia, si no que fue para poder disfrutar un poco más de esta sensación en mis labios, que sé, solo la volveré a sentir en sueños.

En fin, en resumidas palabras puedo decir que estoy jodida, y no por lo que piensan, no por aquel desquiciado acto de valentía que más que valentía raya la estupidez, estoy jodida por el simple hecho de haberme enamorado, así es, estoy enamorada de Jade, ¿por qué otra razón la besaría?, ok, bien podría ser solo un calentón, pero no, lastimosamente para mí no, estoy bastante segura de mis sentimientos, luego de rebatirlos tanto terminé aceptándolos, llevo tiempo enamorada de ella, de la chica quien si fuéramos las protagonistas de una serie de televisión sería mi antagonista, somos tan opuestas, pero así es el amor, ¿No?. Llevas una vida tranquila, por fin encuentras el equilibrio que habías perdido en tu relación anterior, y ¡zas!, como un huracán llegan de nuevo esos odiosos sentimientos a desestabilizar todo aquello que habías reconstruido, porque claro no es como si el amor te las pone fácil, el amor es el más desgraciado de todos los sentimientos, para darte tu recompensa te hace pasar por un sinfín de angustiosos momentos, casi nunca terminas enamorada de aquella persona que quiere salir contigo, aquella que bebería los vientos por ti, no señor, eso sería muy fácil, lo normal es que termines enamorada de aquella persona que ni en tus más locos sueños sabes que te correspondería, esa persona que se encarga de ignorarte días tras días y la única forma en que decide prestarte atención es para demostrar lo poco que le importas y el poco aprecio que te tiene.

En mi caso como lo dije ya, me enamore de ella, creo que empezamos mal desde ese punto, hablamos de una 'ella', una chica, y yo soy una chica también, no es que eso me importe realmente, en mi familia no somos prejuiciosos, pero la sociedad si lo es, la sociedad juzga a diestra y siniestra, sería mucho menos complicado si fuese un chico, además no sé qué piense ella sobre salir con chicas, tenía un novio así que supongo que debe ser hetero, aunque se supone que yo también siempre lo fui, en fin creo que no es momento de cuestionar mi sexualidad, bien, ahora siguiendo con los puntos en contra que debo tener con ella, está el hecho de que me odia, si, la chica me odia y no se preocupa en ocultarlo, pero vamos, debo aceptar que yo también me odiaría un poco, la primera vez que me vio me encontró frotando a su novio, luego voy y lo beso en una improvisación, o sea que al ser una improvisación podría haberlo evitado, pero no, yo necesitaba obtener su atención como fuese, después de eso también me quede con unos cuantos papeles principales los cuáles siempre eran de ella, y así poquito a poco voy sumando puntos negativos con ella, muy inteligente mi forma de llamar su atención, deberían darme un premio por ello.

Suspiro apesadumbradamente cuando mis pensamientos son cortados por el sonido de aquellos insistentes golpes en la puerta, de los cuales logré abstraerme por unos minutos.

"Vega, no podemos estar así todo el día, solo sal y habla conmigo". La oigo decir, de forma calma.

"Jade". Consigo pronunciar su nombre, pero nada más sale de mis labios.

"Prometo no hacerte daño, solo quiero que hablemos sobre". Hace una pausa y luego agrega bajando su tono de voz, casi apenas susurrando. "Sobre _'eso'_, ya sabes".

Oh Dios mío, ella siente vergüenza de decirlo, podría ser homofóbica o algo, pero al menos parece no querer matarme, aunque siempre puede estar fingiendo, es una buena actriz después de todo.

"Ya está bien, que demonios, que sea lo que tenga que ser". Me digo desasegurando el pestillo de la puerta, debo hacerme cargo de mis acciones, pienso, pero cuando la abro me topo de lleno con esos profundos y azules ojos que tanto anhelo, observándome éstos inquisitivamente, y me pierdo, me pierdo por completo como cada vez que los observo, creo que mis neuronas acaban de morir de nuevo.

"Vega". Dice y sin dejar de observarme me toma del brazo arrastrándome con ella hacia algún lugar.

Yo supongo que vamos al armario del conserje, ahí es donde terminamos siempre que quiere hablar a solas, ya sea de sus problemas con Beck u otras cosas. Si, así es, idiotamente me estoy dejando arrastrar de nuevo hasta mi muerte, no puse la más mínima resistencia aun sabiendo que nadie más se mete en ese cuarto, creo que ni siquiera el conserje mismo utiliza ese lugar, es perfecto para un asesinato, y definitivamente ahí nos dirigimos.

"Bien, ¿porque rayos hiciste eso?". Salgo de nuevo de mis pensamientos cuando oigo repentinamente su voz, la observo, se encuentra con el ceño fruncido, su mirada se volvió dura, parece enojada ahora y debo aceptar que me da un poco de miedo.

Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento habíamos dejado de caminar, de hecho todavía no logro reaccionar del todo, solo sigo aquí divagando en mi mente en lugar de responderle, porque creo que me había hecho una pregunta.

"Vega, si no me respondes ahora mismo, voy a inaugurar mis tijeras nuevas contigo".

"Jade, yo lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?". Parpadeo.

"¡No juegues conmigo Vega! Te pregunte por qué" Hizo una pausa y de nuevo hablo casi en un susurro, casi arrepintiéndose de aquella pregunta "¿Por qué me besaste?".

"Oh, eso,…yo, perdóname ¿sí?, no lo volveré a hacer Jade, lo prometo". Apenas consigo balbucear atropelladamente la respuesta cubriéndome con el brazo tratando de usarlos como un escudo protector.

"¡Yo no te pregunte si lo volverías a hacer o no, te pregunte porque rayos lo hiciste!". Levanta un poco la voz.

"Fue un error ¿ok?, lo siento Jade, yo hice una apuesta con Andre y no podía echarme para atrás" Mentí tratando ahora de parecer indiferente hacía lo sucedido y me pareció haber visto un deje de decepción en sus ojos. ¿Acaso ella estaba esperando otra respuesta?...Acaso…

"¡Maldita seas Vega, no puedes ir por ahí besando a las personas por una tonta apuesta!" Su rostro se veía cubierto por la irá. "… y dejándolas todas confundidas, o mejor dicho aún más confundidas". La oigo susurrar finalmente antes de salir de ahí, dejando detrás suyo solo el estruendoso ruido de puerta cerrándose por un fuerte golpe que le había dado.

Esperen, dijo 'confundida', ella dijo 'confundida' eso y todo lo demás suena como si le hubiese gustado, y de pronto recuerdo las palabras de Trina _"¿Y si soy el amor platónico de mi amor platónico?". _Y recuerdo haberme reído de su comentario y haberle dicho que eso no era posible que los amores platónicos son eso, solo amores platónicos, amores imposibles, que están lejos de tu alcance que solo puedes anhelarlos de lejos. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez estaba equivocada, quizá si existía una mínima posibilidad, la cual desaprovecharía si no corría a buscarla ya mismo.

Así que eso hice, salí corriendo tras mi tormento, por suerte la alcance en la mitad del pasillo, y al igual que horas antes cuando le robe aquel beso, no había nadie más ya que todos estaban en clase. Se encontraba sacando algo de su casillero, me acerque a ella con la mayor decisión del mundo, y esta vez fui yo quién la tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta el cuarto del conserje, una vez dentro no dude en abalanzarme nuevamente sobre aquellos labios que me habían hecho perder el juicio, primero trató de resistirse pero luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar, fue aún mejor que aquel primer beso robado, porque estaba siendo correspondida, muy a pesar nuestro tuvimos que separarnos luego de un tiempo, nos miramos a los ojos sin despegar nuestras miradas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

"Qué demonios significa esto Vega, ¿no habías dicho que no lo volverías a hacer, que solo había una apuesta?". Dijo esto cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Mentí ¿ok? Tenía miedo, se supone que me odias, ni siquiera aceptabas que fuésemos amigas, estaba aterrorizada…". Logre articular con un hilo voz, me había correspondido aquel beso, sí, pero todavía podía arrepentirse de ello.

La veo sonreír de lado. "Entonces ¿Porque me besaste?". Me pregunta de nuevo al igual que lo hizo minutos antes.

"Creo que eso ya debe ser más que obvio Jade".

"Volveré a preguntártelo una última vez Vega ¿Por qué me besaste?".

Maldita, quiere que lo diga, ¿y si resulta que es una trampa, que solo quiere que acepte que me gusta para burlarse de mí?. Era imposible que esa duda no estuviese presente en mí, después de todo soy su enemiga o algo así, sin embargo, suspiro, ya no tiene sentido negarlo.

"Porque me gustas Jade, porque nunca me hubiese conformado con solo ser tu amiga, por qué llevo noches incontables de soñar contigo, tu labios sobre los míos, tus manos recorriendo…"

Y no pude decir más, Jade me estaba besando de nuevo, ahí estaba de nuevo sintiendo esos labios que se habían convertido en mi más grande tentación, de pronto deje de sentirlos sobre los míos y los siento en mi cuello, no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape y otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que el sonido del timbre y el murmullo de los alumnos saliendo de sus respectivas aulas logran cortar nuestra intensa sesión de besos, estoy segura que hubiesen sido más que besos si no hubiésemos sido alertadas por aquel barullo. Nos separamos de nuevo muy a pesar nuestro, quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, hasta que fue Jade quien hablo nuevamente.

"Entonces, mañana tendremos una cita, Nozu a las 21:00 hs, y no quiero volver a ver al idiota del Ryder o a ningún otro idiota cerca tuyo".

Sonrío ante aquello, siempre tan agresiva, tan directa, tan posesiva, solo atino a asentir, ya trataríamos aquello de los celos y otra cosas con más tiempo. Se acerca a darme un último beso antes de voltear para salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo recuerdo algo y la tomo de la muñeca antes de que abra la puerta.

"Jade, antes parecías avergonzada ante el hecho de que te haya besado ¿Acaso te da vergüenza el estar con otra chica?". Me animo a preguntar.

"No, no me importa salir con una chica, me avergonzaba el hecho de que seas tú". Me responde sonriendo.

Y sonrío de nuevo, es Jade después de todo que podía esperar de ella.

"Bueno es que ya sabes toda esa cosa de que no me caías bien, era vergonzoso para mi aceptar que me gustas…". Continuó explicándome.

Coloque un dedo sobre sus lados "Esta bien, yo entiendo, supongo que iremos trabajando en ello". Y me acerco a darle un último beso antes de dejarla salir.

Me quedé un rato más allí con una sonrisa instalada en mis labios, una sonrisa y la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, ya veríamos como hacer que las cosas funcionen, por lo pronto tenía la certeza de ser correspondida.

Sin embargo nunca le diría a Trina que tiene razón en eso de que finalmente es posible que seas el amor platónico de tu amor platónico, después de todo no creo que ella sea el amor platónico de nadie, eso sí sería raro...

Fin

N/A: Bueno tiempo atrás me encontré con esa frase de los amores platónicos en Tumblr, y de pronto me dio por escribir aprovechando mi casi milagroso tiempo libre.

Con respecto a uno de mis fics que requiere continuación, si llegan a caer por acá lectores de ese fic mío, les pido mis sinceras disculpas, prometo no abandonar la historia pero ando muy escasa de tiempo como para continuarla ahora mismo, al ser una historia larga que debe seguir una secuencia necesita mi entera concentración que por ahora anda perdida xD

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme :D


End file.
